cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of White Cloud Academy
Battle of White Cloud Academy was a battle between Ruism and Demons of the Nine Serenities that took place in August 2019. Background The enmity between Ruism and Nine Serenities started since thousands of years ago, during the Vying for the Heavenly Way VIII’s final battle. White Cloud Academy —or rather Ruism— has been guarding against a possible surprise attack from the Nine Serenities World for the past several hundred years. After all, the Nine Serenities World has given Ruism a lot of ‘special care’ since a long time ago. Whenever Ruism shows any sign of recovery, the Demons of the Nine Serenities will promptly make their appearance to attack Ruism. White Cloud Academy’s Preparation Grand Meeting Every three years, White Cloud Academy will host a grand meeting. The true purpose of this grand meeting is to prepare for the oncoming attack from the Demons of the Nine Serenities. Flying Swords Ban During these times, the number of flying swords in White Cloud City was limited. More than three quarters of Ruism disciples flying in the sky were actually on patrol, while one third of ‘fellow daoists’ from other sects were battle-puppets from Mohism. Golden Lotus Seed Attack on White Cloud Academy Ten demon broods, each led by an Eighth Stage demon stealthily infiltrated White Cloud Academy’s line of defence. This critical information was revealed to Song Shuhang by White Two at the price of a vial of Dragon Demon Medicine. Due to early warning from Song Shuhang, White Cloud Academy managed to activate their defensive net just in time. Nine Provinces (1) Group used this battle to shoot battle scenes for the «''Dharma-Ending Battle». Lychee became White’s personal VJ throughout the battle, since its too dangerous for the Jacob Production Crew to participate in the filming. Arrival of a Tribulation Immortal At the late stage of the battle, an individual that looks like one of the Ruism’s Thirteen Tribulation Immortals showed up and instantly killed all Eighth Stage demons, thus routing the forces of the Nine Serenities. After the death of the ten demon broods of the Eighth Stage, the Nine Serenities World lost the ability to call for reinforcements while fighting against the White Cloud Academy. The morale within the camp of the White Cloud Academy increased sharply. At this time in the filtering nets, some of the demons of the Seventh Stage rank felt that the situation was turning for the worst. As such, they carried their elite subordinates along and tried to open up a bloody path to pass through the filtering nets of the Ruism and retreat. Now that the demons of the Seventh Stage had decided to retreat, the situation of the other demons in the filtering nets wasn’t any better. Suddenly, the army of the Nine Serenities was forced to retreat in defeat again and again, continuously losing its members as it was fleeing. Ending of Battle One hour after the demon broods of the Eighth Stage had been killed, the remaining Demons of the Nine Serenities inside the enormous filtering nets were unable to run away, and got surrounded by Ruism disciples. Knowing that they could no longer escape, the demons went berserk. Even if they had been weakened by the filtering nets, the demons attacked like crazy after going berserk, making up for the combat strength they had lost due to the nets. The casualties on the side of the White Cloud Academy increased all of a sudden. Mohism’s battle puppets were also getting destroyed one after another. The sound of the self-destructing puppets echoed continually. Attack on Lotus Pond The Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler planned to use the connection between Golden Lotus World and Evil Lotus World to sneak through the mortal world. Unbeknownst to the Ruism, the Eighth Stage demons were sacrificial offering prepared by the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler to help mature Golden Lotus ahead of time. By using a dance taught by Song Shuhang, which in turns taught to him by the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler, True Monarch Eternal Fire gained the jurisdiction of the Golden Lotus World moments before the attack from the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler came. The Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler unleashed «''Storm Magecraft» and the energy from Nine Serenities instantly overwhelmed the Golden Lotus World and almost everyone was killed. The Golden Lotus countered by using «''Time Rewind''», rewinding back the time in the Golden Lotus World just before the attack came. The same attack and counter-attack was repeated multiple times until Ruism disciples in the Golden Lotus World lost count how many times it happened. With the help of the Third Heavenly Way, Song Shuhang managed to sever the connection between Golden Lotus World and Evil Lotus World. Aftermath Ruism A previously unknown Third Stage cultivator called Tyrant Song was considered by Ruism’s upper echelons as the biggest contributor in the battle. He was rewarded with one authentic sutra, one immortal residence and ten Ancient Heavenly Court’s fragments. Ruism also publicly announced his achievement to the masses. Nine Serenities Eighth Ruler blamed the plan’s failure to the Seventh Ruler and both of them fought for a certain amount of time. An area with a radius of ten million miles became a forbidden zone that no demons dared to enter. Trivia Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Ruism